Angry All the Time
by Emma-Lee14
Summary: Ron is trying hard to stay in love with his wife, but shes making it hard for him. He dosen't know what to do. His children are feeling their mothers problems, and are starting to resent her. Ron just wants to get away from everything. But can he? HrR


**Songfic to Angry All The Time by Tim McGraw**

****

****

**_Here we are_**

**_What is left of a husband and a wife _**

**_With four good kids _**

**_Who have a way of gettin on with their lives _**

**_I'm not old but I'm getting a whole lot older every day _**

**_I_****_t's too late to keep from goin' crazy _**

**_I got to get away_**

**__**

Ron Weasley stood in his kitchen, listening to his wife scream at him. She had been doing that a lot lately. Ron sighed and turned back to his screaming wife.

"Ron? Ron, are you even listening to me? Here I am

spilling my heart out to you, and your not even listening to me!" She screamed, throwing her hands about the air as if to say 'see? happy now?" Ron ran his hands through his carrot red hair and took a deep, long breath,

"Mione, I am listening to you. I know that you're upset about Harry's death, but you're not the only one! Everyone's upset Mione, not just you."

Hermione dropped the plate she had been washing and gaped at Ron, "You think this is still about Harry? No, no Ron, this is about US! I-I-"Hermione slumped to the floor and began sobbing. Ron frowned, and walked over to her.

"Shhhh, it'll be all right. Listen Mione, well get through this, ok?" He comforted her, patting her hair fondly. She suddenly stood up, in the process knocking over another plate.

"I-I-I'm going to go to Ginny's. Ill be back in a few hours. I-I need to be away from here for a while, I'm sorry Ron."

Ron nodded his head, "Of course Mione."

Hermione grabbed a set of keys off the ounter, and threw on her coat. She walked to the door, but halted, ooking back at Ron.

"Bye Ron." She whispered. Then she was out of the door. Ron waited a while and faintly heard their car roar up, then ts engine trickled away. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, and saw Lillian, Hermione and his oldest child. A grin broke out all over his face, and he grabbed her in a tight bear hug. She smiled, and then frowned as she caught site of the broken plates.

"Mom again?" She asked. Ron nodded his head.

"Honey, she was just upset, you know your Mom. She went off to Ginny's, but shell be back." Lillian shook her head half in woder and amazement, and half in pity for her father.

"Dad, don't you ever get tired of it?" she asked Ron. Her father's eyes glazed over in thought.

"No, Honey, I don't. You know, i reallyI wish you could of known our Mother back at Hogwarts; he was...different. Your mother loves you, she's just going through some hard thing, you know." Lillian pretended to accept the information, and smiled at her father. Then she bent down to pick up the plates. Ron sighed and helped her. "You know, these were her mothers. She's going to be furious with herself." he said to himself, sighing as he did so. Lillian nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, weren't they her mothers mothers too?" Lilian asked. Ron smiled, fingering the pattern on one pieces,.

"Yes, they were. Her they were given to her mother as a wedding gift from _**her** _mother, and given to your mother as a wedding gift from your grandmother. One day they would have been yours." he told his daughter, smiling wistfully. Then, sudden;y frowning, he tossed them away.

"Dear Merlin!" He said, noticing the time, "You have to get to bed! Hogwarts in the morning you know. And remember, it's the twins first year, so you need to show them around."

Lillian smiled, "Dad, they've already been there like 10 times to see Mum, I think they know their way around." Ron grinned at her and patted her head fondly.

"Well, Just to be on the safe side then. Goodnight sweetheart." Ron said. Lillian hugged Ron.

"Night dad" she whispered before she ran upstairs to her room. Ron smiled after her. It was amazing; she was so much like her mother sometimes. Ron walked up stairs, pausing by the twin's room. He smiled, and tucked John and James (the twins) in better. They looked like sleeping angles. He smiled softly to himself and quietly tiptoed out of their room.

_**The reasons that I can't stay don't have a thing to do with being in love **_

_**And I understand that lovin a man shouldn't have to be this rough **_

_**You ain't the only one**_

_**Who feels like this world left you far behind **_

_**I don't know why you gotta be **_

_**Angry All The Time**_

**__**

"DADDY! DADDY Help me!" Ron jerked awake immediately, and a chubby three year old ran into his arms.

"Shhhh." Ron told the tiny girl, Nia. She was Hermione and his youngest child. "What is it?" He asked her.

She scrunched up her tiny face, "Oh Daddy, it was bad! I had a dream; a-a-and a monster was chasing me! I couldn't get away Daddy, I was so slow!"

Ron smiled, and hugged her tiny body, "Nia, it was just a nightmare, its ok now, Daddy's here." Nia smiled up at Ron.

"I'm glad you're my Daddy" she whspered, hugging him tightly. Ron's eyes filled up with tears, and he pressed his face in her hair. It was amazing how a few simple words from her could make him feel so happy.

"Daddy? Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?" Nia asked pleadingly.

Ron smiled at her large brown eyes, and stubornly stuck out bottom lip. How could he tell her no?

"Of course Honey, come on up here." He agreed. Nia's eyes widdened happily and she kissed Rons cheek. Ron smiled and lifted Nia up on he bed with him. She sighed happily, and cuddled close to him.

"I love you Daddy."

Ron kissed her forehead, "I love you to Nia." Then he closed his

eyes, waiting form sleep to claim him. When he was nearly to sleep, Nia spoke again.

"Daddy? Are you awake? I can't sleep." she told him, while tugging at his shoulder. Ron groggily turned over so that he was facing her.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked. Nia thought about it.

"Maybe I need a story." she told him, her eyes bright in anticipation. Ron smiled.

"Hmmm, what about Sleeping Beauty?" Nia's eyes got round.

"Oh Daddy, that's my favorite! Do that one!" she exclaimed.

Ron laughed and propped himself up on his pillows, "Ok, there was once a beautiful king and queen, and they had a little baby girl, oh, what was her name?" Ron pretended to be baffeled.

"Rose!" Nia squealed joyfully.

Ron continued, "Oh yes, her name was Rose, and when she was born there was this great party, and everyone was invited. Except one bad witch, and the bad witch showed up anyways." He stopped in the middle of the story because Nia ad fallen asleep. He carefully tucked the covers around her and kissed her forehead.

"Night Nia."

Then Ron closed his eyes, and finally sleep claimed him.

**_Our boys are strong _**

**_the spittin image of you when you were young _**

**_I hope someday they can see past_**

**_what you have become _**

**_I remember every time I said _**

**_I_****_'d never leave _**

**_What I can't live with is memories _**

**_of the way you used to be_**

**__**

"Dad. DAD! Get up, were going to be late!" Ron slowly opened his eyes.

"Lillian? What time is it?" he croaked out. She set her hands on her hips,

"Dad, its Nine!" she told him, in a voice that reminded him of a younger Hermione. Ron groaned, he'd overslept!

"Damn! Can you get the twins up? Ill try and get your mom up." he said, yawning. Lillian nodded her head, and ran off to get the twins up. Ron slowly stood up, and yawned. Hermione had probably slept in Nia's room, so he went to go get her up. He slowly opened Nia's door and saw Hermione, still dressed, asleep in the bed. He tiptoed over to her. Ugh, her breath smelled like beer.

"Mione? Mione, you have to get up. Its Nine, and you need to get to work."

Hermione rolled over, "Ugh, Ron? What? NINE? I still need to shower, and get my makeup on, and-"

Ron sighed, "Listen, how about I take the kids all right? I can tell Dumbledore you'll be late."

Hermione nodded, and pressed her face back on her pillow. Ron sighed and looked at her sleeping form. Suddenly Ron heard a smash from downstairs. He groaned and ran to the kitchen. He saw John standing near a broken vase.

"What happened?" he asked frantically. John's eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm so sorry dad, I didn't mean to." Ron clenched his hands and let out an exasperated sigh.

"its ok, ill take care of it. You just go get dressed." he said, a bit to harshly. John started to cry. Now Ron felt guilty, he hadn't meant to snap.He wrapped John in a hug.

"Shhhh, its all right. Ill say I did it ok? Now, please go get dressed." he pleaded.

John smiled and wiped his eyes, "Ok dad." Ron smiled back and watched him go off to his room. Oh no, where was Nia??? He ran to his room and found her asleep.

"Nia? Honey, your going to have to come with me, we need to take Lil and the twins to Hogwarts, ok?" Nia stared up at him through feeble eyes,

"But what about Mommy?" she asked.

Ron sighed, "Mommy's not feeling well, so I need to take to with me." Nia seemed to find this good enough of an explanation. Ron quickly scooped her up, and ran down stairs. Lillian, and the twins were all ready.

"Got everything?" He asked them, they all nodded their heads. Ron smiled, "Well, into the car!" All five of them packed into Ron's tiny blue car, and then they drove off. It took a while, and Ron lost his way several times, but they made it just before the train left. After the train left Ron and Nia packed themselves back into the car.

"Daddy? Where are we going?" she asked, still a bit tired.

Ron smiled at her, "Were going to go see Aunt Ginny and Uncle Neville. Is that ok with you? I'm sure Anna and Emma (Ginny's twins) will want to play with you." Nia smiled

"I can show them my cartwheel!" she sxclaimed happily.

Ron smiled and patted her head. It didn't take him long to get to Ginny's. He carried Nia up to the door.

"Daddy! Put me down, I don't want Emma and Anna to see you holding me! Ill look like a big baby!" Ron smiled at her.

"What if I fling you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes? Would that do?" he asked. He then flung Nia over his shoulder, and tickled her feet,

"Daddy!! DADDY! That tickles!" Nia squealed. Ron laughed and sat her down. She stared up at him and gave him her best mean look.

"That wasn't funny." she said. But her face broke out into a fit of giggles. Suddenly the door opened and Ginny was smiling at them.

"Want to come in? Or should I leave you two out here?" she asked, hrinning at her older brother. Ron laughed and hugged Ginny.

"I just thought we'd stop by." he said. Ginny hugged him back and bent down to look at Nia.

"Why Nia Weasley, I do believed you've gotten taller! Is it really you? No, Ron, this isn't her, she's to big!" Ginny said to the small girl.

Nia squealed, "No, its really me Aunt Ginny!!" Ginny smiled down at Nia,

"Well, Anna and Emma are inside if you want to go play." she told her. Nia kissed Ginny's cheek and ran inside. After watching her for a minute Ginny turned to Ron.

"This is about Hermione isn't it?" she asked.

Ron nodded.

"Ron, listen, Miones...is just going through some hard times ok? She'll be all right." Ginny said, as if that ended the whole discission.

Ron shook his head, "Ginny, she came home DRUNK. She's been drinking a **lot** lately. I want Nia to stay here with you for a while ok? I'm going to talk to Hermione." Ginny nodded her head; it wasn't in her place to tell Ron how to conduct his love life.

"Just promise me you'll be ok." she asked. Ron smiled grimly, thinking about the risk he was abotu to take.

"ill be ok."

He hugged her goodbye, and then got into his car. He needed to talk to Hermione.

_**The reasons that I can't stay don't have a thing to do with being in love **_

_**And I understand that lovin a man shouldn't have to be this rough **_

_**You ain't the only one **_

_**Who feels like this world left you far behind I**_

_**don't know why you gotta be **_

_**Angry All The Time**_

**__**

"Hermione?" Ron asked, throwing his keys down on the table. Hermione toddled into the room, obviously experiencing a hangover.

"What?" She snapped. Ron sighed and sat down, motioning for her to do the same.

"We need to talk." he said. Hermione inhaled sharply, and sat down opposite him. Ron concentrated on his hands.

"Mione, I know your hurting. We all are. When Harry died...a little of us died with him. But listen to me, you're changed. A-a-and I cant stand to see you like this-" Hermione interrupted him.

"Me? Changed? Ron, I'm fine." she told him.

Ron clenched his fists, "No, Hermione your not. You've came home drunk every night for the past two weeks! For the love of God, Eventhe kids see it!" Hermiones eyes flared.

"Ron, don't you dare bring the kids into this! I would never hurt them!"

Ron flinched, "Of course you wouldn't physically hurt them. But this is hurting them emotionally. Mione, I want you to see a Alcohol rehab group." Hermione slammed her hand down on the table.

"I will NOT do any such thing! I don't have a problem Ron, you do!" she yelled. Ron sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, Mione, my problem is that I'm in love with you! Im in love with a soman who could care less if i dropped dead! and you know what else? I don't have the damn balls to leave!" Hermione stood up and slapped him,

"What are you saying? That** I'M** your problem Ron? Its always me isn't it?"

Ron stood up, and took a step back. Hermione then flung herself at him, and pounded his chest with her fists. Ron didn't fight back, he just held her until her fists subsided, and she was just sobbing on his shoulder. He softly let go of her.

"Mione, I can't do this. I cant live with this anymore. I'm leaving." he told her gently.

Hermione stared at him, "No, no, you y-y-you promised. You s-s-said you'd-d never l-l-leave me." Ron put his head in his hands, and sighed.

"Mione, I have to leave. Loving someone shouldn't be this hard. I'm sorry." Ron grabbed his keys off the table, and opened the door. Before he left though, he looked back at Hermione. She was setting on their couch, crying.

"Mione, I love you." he whispered.

When she didn't say anything he closed the door behind him, and left. After Hermione heard the engine drive off, Hermione brushed a tear off her stained cheek.

"I love you to Ron." she whispered back. Only it was to late.

_**Six years have came and went since **_

_**I walked out of your door **_

_**I never quite made it back **_

_**to the one I was before **_

_**And God it hurts me to think of you**_

_**For the light in your eyes was gone **_

_**sometimes I don't know why this old world **_

_**can't leave well enough alone**_

**__**

Ron sighed and looked in his review mirror. Was he ready for this? It had been six years since he'd wa;led out of her life. And he hadn't seen her or the kids since. Of course, he'd written letters.... but what was a letter compared to his childrens smiling faces? He wondered if they understood why he had left their mother... and why he had left them as well. Ron sighed. Now he was ready to face his past. He pulled into her driveway and turned off the car ights. For a while he just sat in the car, listening to the rain pelting the windows. _It's now or never,_ he thought. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. Finally, he knocked.

"Coming!" a voice yelled from inside. He braced himself. The door opened and he saw Lillian staring up at him. She gaped at the tall red-haired stranger standing on her porch.

"D-d-dad?" she asked tentavly. Ron nodded. Lillian rushed into his arms.

"Dad, I missed you so much...." she choked out. Ron smiled a wet smile.

"I've missed you to honey. I-I-is your mother home?" he asked. Lillian nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.. He looked past her into the house.

"Umm, well, can I come in and see her?" Lillian smiled broadly and led him in. Ron was shocked. The place was...clean. It looked better than when he'd left. Suddenly he spotted Hermione. Her eyes were bright and she looked better than she had in years.

"R-R-Ron? Oh my god, is that you?" she asked, her eyes wide and begining to tear up. Ron brushed a tear from his face, and held out his arms.

"Its me Mione." he said.

Hermione ran into his arms and began to cry on his shoulder.

"Ron. Oh Ron, I missed you. I-I-I'm so sorry. I'm much better now Ron...." she stuttered out between sobs. Ron pressed his face into her hair.

"I know, I heard. Ginny told me you had oined alcohol rehab. Mione...are you...um, I mean, have you been seeing anybody?" he asked, although he was deathly afraid of what her answer might be. Hermione shook her head. Ron's face broke out into a wide grin.

, "Well, will you have me back then?" he asked.

Hermione smiled at him, "If you'll have me." Ron gathered her up in his arms and passionately kissed her. Everything was going to be all right now. He knew it.

_**The reasons that I can't stay **__**don't have a thing to do with being in love **_

_**A**__**nd I understand that lovin a man **_

_**shouldn't have to be this rough **_

_**You ain't the only one **_

_**Who feels like this world left you far behind **_

_**I don't know why you gotta be **_

_**Angry All The Time** _

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::: A/N: Ok, so like it? Hate it? Wanna kill me? Please tell me what you think. This was jsut a small fic that i wrote when i was bored. Please Read/Review :::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
